Paragons of Darkness
The Paragons of Darkness are a group of seven of the strongest Demons in Hell. Founded by Satan, they serve as a counterpart to the Archangels. The Paragons of Darkness are characterized by their immense power and loyalty to Satan. Biography Background After failing to take over Heaven, Lucifer and roughly 100 Angels who fought alongside him were cast down to Hell. Lucifer and the other Angels were transformed into Demons and given new names, Lucifer becoming Satan. Immediately after, The Creator peered into Hell and asked for who sought forgiveness. Disgusted by their new forms, approximately half of the original Angels who joined Lucifer pleaded for forgiveness and returned to Heaven. The others decided to stay remain in Hell. Periodically, The Creator would return and ask again if anyone sought forgiveness. Every time, more Demons would give in and return to Heaven, unable to take Hell anymore. Nearly all of Angels who worshiped Lucifer would return to Heaven until only seven remained. The Creator would return occasionally to see if these Demons wanted redemption, but they would reject its forgiveness every time. Eventually, The Creator stopped asking and never visited Hell again. These seven Demons became known as the Paragons of Darkness, for their undying loyalty and devotion to Satan Pre-Hermit Origin Arc After the birth of Lucifer II, The Jackal resigns from being a Paragon of Darkness and becomes a part of Trifecta. As her absence leaves a position open, Trifecta requests that Paragon of Darkness Baphomet creates a Demon to serve as a replacement. Thus, Baphomet creates Paragon of Darkness Azazeal, to take The Jackal's place. Hell's Messiah Arc During the Akio II's battle with Lucifer II, Azazeal blocks the final blow and dies in Lucifer's place. His death, again creates an absence in the Paragon's ranks. Rather than have another Demon created, the Paragons reluctantly allow Zangreus to join, making him an honorary Paragon. Tenshi League Arc through Paragons of Darkness Arc Starting at the Tenshi League Arc, Chronos puts in motion a plan to acquire the Daggers of Megiddo. The other Paragons are either not around to notice or are oblivious of his actions and intentions, except for Thanatos, who begins to piece together Chronos' plot. Fearing Chronos' actions could harm the other Paragons, Thanatos informs Akio II in the hopes that he can secure the Daggers without exposing himself for treachery. During this time, Chronos is tasked with capturing Akio II and Rapture War Arc Interactions Despite being small in numbers and close in conception, the Paragons of Darkness rarely interact with each other and do not work as a team. Most notably, Baphomet's location is unknown to the other Paragons at any given moments and they often are not in contact with him at all. Chronos controls a "sub-team" consisting of himself, Erebus and Beelzebub, who in turn, rarely interact with the other Paragons. Power The Paragons of Darkness are Hell's equivalent to the Archangels and as such, are the most powerful Demons in existence. With the exception of Azazeal and Zangreus, all the Paragons of Darkness were originally Angels, and despite having their powers capped, no other Demon has been able to rival their strength. Though they do not get into conflicts often, their power is well known and respected, the name of a Paragon being mentioned often striking fear into Afterlife Angels, Demons and even some Pure Angels. Aside from their natural incredible power, most members possess a unique ability that makes them even more formidable in battle